


Memories [Promises]

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Slave AU [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I get my hands on him, I’m so gonna chain him to his stupid chair.” Kon grumbled to himself as he turned a corner.  “And I’m gonna shove the plate right into that idiot face of his.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories [Promises]

Kon was not amused. He was not amused at all. Because this is the fourth time in the past fortnight that Tim had pulled this stunt. And that just pissed him off.  
  


He passed by a number of other servants and slaves, muttering angrily under his breath as he stomped by. The other servants gave him a wide berth, clearly curious but cautious as the angry meta walked by.  
  


“When I get my hands on him, I’m so gonna chain him to his stupid chair.” Kon grumbled to himself as he turned a corner.  “And I’m gonna shove the plate right into that idiot face of his.”  
  


He could see the open doors of the main library from his position. Kon walked over to the ajar doors and stepped inside the well lit room. He closed his eyes and tried to tap into his powers. He was grateful that Tim had deactivated his collar, now at least he could use his (shaky) powers to track down his (idiotic) friend. His x-ray vision was something he couldn’t get a hang off but super hearing…  
  


A faint whisper of paper came from past one of the far bookshelves. And without another thought, Kon was making his way past the dusty tomes and history books. He barely spared the leather bound books a second glance as he walked towards the small nook Tim was prone to hiding in.  
  


Sure enough, he caught sight of Tim with his nose in a book that was larger than both their heads put together. With a scowl, Kon walked up behind Tim and for a moment wondered what would be the best way to get his attention. And decided that pulling his ear would be far too juvenile…  
  


Instead, Kon moved in front of Tim and smacked the book close in front of Tim’s face. He gave Tim a mock smile as the smaller boy jumped and looked up at him with a startled expression on his face.  
  


“Hi there, Tim.” Kon greeted the boy with fake cheer. “Tell me something. You know what day it is today?”  
  


Tim blinked at him, surprised at the sudden question, “It’s Wednesday.”  
  


Kon waggled a finger, “Wrong. It’s Thursday.”  
  


The confused expression on Tim’s face gave way to a disbelief. Kon’s fake smile widened, “Yeah, you spent  _another_  whole day  _and night_  in the library reading instead of, y’ know, eating or drinking or  _sleeping_.” His smile turned more dangerous as he leaned down to Tim’s eye level. “And you remember what I said that I’d do next time you did that right?”  
  


Tim’s eyes widened just as Kon’s smile dropped off his face and he grabbed hold of Tim. A surprised squeak fell from Tim’s lips as Kon hauled him over his shoulder. “Now lets get some food in you.”  
  


“Kon!” Tim sounded scandalized and embarrassed to hell as he squirmed against Kon’s super strength. “Put me  _down_!”  
  


“Not till I’ve got some food in you.” Kon retorted as he walked out the library, ignoring the scandalized gasp a blonde maid let out at the sight of the young lord being man handled by his meta slave. “I  _told_  you that the  _next time_  you skip a meal, I’d carry your stupid ass to the table and force feed you. I’m just keeping my promise.”  
  


“What’s going on here?” Kon and Tim froze at the voice before relaxing. Dick gave both of them an amused look before he asked Kon, “Mind telling me why you’re carrying Tim like a sack of potatoes?”  
  


“He skipped dinner  _and_  breakfast.” Kon answered, adjusting Tim on his shoulder as he began to squirm again.  
  


“Ah.” Dick nodded in understanding. “Carry on then.”  
  


“Dick!” Tim yelped, completely and thoroughly offended that his older brother was  _condoning_  this behavior.  
  


Dick however shrugged lightly, “Hey, he told you that the next time you missed a meal, he’d carry you down to the table himself. That counts as fair warning if you ask me.”  
  


Tim groaned and covered his face as Kon let out a triumphant, “Ha! See!”  
  


—  
  


An hour later, he found himself with a full stomach and forcefully manhandled into his bed (even though it was barely two hours past mid-day). Kon kept adjusting the pillows behind his back, grumbling full speed under his breath about ‘idiot guys who can’t take care of themselves’.  
  


Tim couldn’t help but smile slightly. Gratitude made his smile widen and chest fill with warmth as Kon finished fussing around him. “Okay.” The larger boy stared at Tim with a critical eye, “You need to sleep now and if you wake up before tomorrow morning, I’m knocking you out.”  
  


He couldn't help but laugh at the threat, even though he knew that Kon was half serious about it. He couldn't deny that it felts...nice to have someone worry about him like this. It made him smile as he snuggled into the pillow, "So long as you don't hit me on the face."   
  


Kon gave him a half amused glare, “You think I’m joking but I’m not.”  
  


Tim chuckled as Kon walked over towards the french doors and pulled the curtains close. The room becomes dark but still light enough that Tim could easily make out Kon walking past the bed.  
  


He was almost at the door when Tim spoke up, “Kon?”  
  


“Yeah?” Kon turned around to look at him.  
  


“Thank you.”  
  


There was a short moment of silence before Kon replied, “You don’t have to thank me.” A sliver of light falls over the floor as he opened the door, “But you’re welcome.”


End file.
